At Ichiraku
by FlyingOrangePeels
Summary: Sasuke cant take it any longer when he goes on a 'date' with Naruto at Ichiraku   SasuNaru


"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto yelled out running after the raven haired boy.

_What does that dobe want now? _

Sasuke turned around just in time to smash heads with the racing blonde, Sasuke fell to the ground, Naruto ontop of him. "ouch.." Naruto said rubbing his head, not bothering to get off of Sasuke. "You idiot! get off of me!" The furious raven boy lashed out at him, pushing him over.

_Why am i blushing so much..?_

Sasuke stood up reaching a hand out to help the dumb blonde up, Naruto took the offer and placed his hand on Sasukes. Sasukes heart started to sped up.

_What the hell? why is my heart beating so fast? all im doing is helping Naruto up.. _

Sasuke continued to haul the dobe up untill they were both standing side by side, still hand in hand.

"Erm.. Sasuke.. you can let go now.." Naruto said blushing a light pink. "Hm?" Sasuke looked down and realized he was still holding Narutos hand "OH!" he yelled shaking Narutos hand off his.

"... Yeah, anyways!" Naruto said breaking the awkward silence, "I was wondering if you wanted to go for ramen with me..." The blonde said holding up two Ichiraku coupon tickets. "I already asked Sakura-chan but..." He didnt have to finish the sentence.

_Ramen... with Naruto? Would it seem too obvious if i say yes..? but if i say no i will be passing up a perfect opportunity.. _

Sasuke debated the options in his head, leaving the oblivious blonde waiting.

"Suuuure" Sasuke said hesitantly. "Thats great!" Naruto said giving Sasuke a quick hug before running off to Ichiraku "Ill race ya!" Sasuke stood frozen to where he was standing, blushing a deep red. He wasnt going to win.

By the time Sasuke made it to the ramen shop, Naruto was already sitting down with his bowl of ramen slurping away at the noodles. Sasuke took a seat next to him, chuckling slightly at the dobe, he had ramen all over him. "Hm?" Naruto said looking up from his bowl to Sasuke "Sasuke! im sorry! i couldnt wait! you were taking so long to get here... my stomach couldnt wait!" Naruto ranted apologetically.

Sasuke smirked, Naruto looked adorable when he eats ramen "Nevermind it, just buy me my food" Sasuke said, making the blonde dig around his bright orange jumpsuit pants untill he found the coupon.

"Hey old man! im buying my friend a bowl of ramen!" Naruto shouted out, The old ramen shop owner came out from behind the counter "well, well, well... what do we have here?" The old man said laughing "A date?" This made Sasuke tumble over in his seat

_Does he know? is it obvious? what am i going to do! _

Naruto spat out his ramen, making it sputter all over the walls and floor. "NO!" he said, his face as red as a tomato. The old man was laughing so hard no one would be surprised if he dropped to the floor dead, "hahahahaha! im just kiddin wit' cha boys!" he said turning around "The uchiha's ramen is on the house" he said going off to make the food.

Sasuke was still on the floor with his face on the ground not bothering to get up. "Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked poking the raven boys back with his foot, "Im dead" Sasuke said. "Come on Sasuke.." Naruto said leaning down to pick up the dead uchiha "There we go" he said lifting him onto his seat, Sasuke looked up at the blonde "Whoa! Your as red as the walls in your room!" Naruto said looking at Sasukes face, His eye widened and his face plopped down onto the counter his body going limb.

_Why is this god damn dobe so fucking cute? I cant take it much longer.._

"Here ya go" The owner said placing Sasukes bowl of ramen on the counter beside his head.

"mm.." Sasuke mumbled lifting his head only so that he could eat the food given to him.

"Is it yummy?" Naruto asked with a bright grin on his face.

_Not as yummy as you. _

"Yes.." Sasuke said nodding, finishing up the last noodles.

"Want to go to my place after?" The blonde asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasukes face once again turned red, if he kept it up he might permanently turn into a walking tomato.

Naruto giggled, "What?" Sasuke asked clenching his teeth. "You know, you look really adorable when your so red" Naruto said giggling at the bright red sulking uchiha.

_I cant take it any longer... _

Sasuke leaned into the blonde placing his lips against his, the distance between them disappeared. Narutos lips were soft and Sasuke could feel Naruto smiling under the kiss. Sasuke pulled away not to long after, the kiss was innocent and gentle. "Heh.. i knew it" Naruto said smiling at Sasuke "You knew what?" Sasuke asked smiling too, not being able to control it. "That you liked me teme!" He shouted a little too loud. "You did!" Sasuke said all too excited at the moment "Of course... it was so obvious!" He said laughing

_Damn.. so it was obvious!_

"Whatever, dobe" Sasuke said smirking and getting off the chair starting to walk off "Oi! where are you going?" Naruto asked the chuckling Uchiha "Where do you think? to your place." Sasuke said turning around giving the grinning blonde a wink, making him blush. "Heh.." Naruto said trailing behind his favourite raven haired boy.

_Stupid lovable dobe. _


End file.
